1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to locks, and more particularly, to a core lock that is configured to provide electronic locking and unlocking of a lock. While not limited thereto, such a lock is well suited for use in association with furniture and cabinets, including as a retrofit to existing furniture and cabinets. Of course, the lock is not limited to such use or to such a field of use, and the foregoing is solely for purposes of example.
2. Background Art
Many cabinets, desks, and other storage applications utilize locks that include a shell mounted on the door or cabinet, and an insertable and removable lock core that plugs into the shell. The shell not only houses the core, but also attaches to a driver for accomplishing the locking and unlocking function when rotated. The lock core acts to lock the driver in place when there is no key inserted in the lock core due to lock core tumblers that protrude into the shell to restrict the lock core and driver from rotation.
When the correct key is inserted in the lock core, the protruding tumblers move with respect to the cuts in the key blade and no longer protrude into the shell and no longer restrict rotation of the lock core. As the lock core is turned by the user rotating the key, drive serves to drive a cam or locking bar to the unlocked position.
Such systems are ubiquitous, however, there are nevertheless drawbacks. For example, such systems typically have a vast number of different tumbler configurations, and corresponding keys associated with each such different tumbler configuration. As a result, a supplier must include a relatively large supply of spare locks, tumblers and keys to match those that are out in the field. Additionally, the removal and replacement of such locks (necessitated by the changing of the duty of a piece of furniture, dismissal of an employee, loss of a set of keys, etcetera) is very time consuming and labor intensive.